When in Doubt
by phantomstorymaker
Summary: He's always been a cocky show off, but that didn't mean he was truly as invincible as many believed. In fact he was weak. If it weren't for his the team, who knew what would have happened to him. But he knew...he knew why they needed him and similarly him-them.


Today was a good day.

Really it was.

The best one Chiro ever had!

No problems, no battles, no worries, no malfunctions, nothing.

Yet Chiro couldnt help bit feel lost. He was a teen after all. That is common for them.

 _isn't it?_

Quietly, the observant one decided to intervene.

Even if it were normal, he was sure it wasn't for Chiro. So he knew he had to make him talk.

And somehow he knew Chiro will.

"They say that bottled up thoughts will one day burst out thereby causing a mess. " He said as he reached the boy.

The boy turned in surprise but relaxed as he noticed the silver monkey who sat beside him. "Oh hey Antauri! "

"Chiro. You know very well why I'm here, don't you?"

Chiro wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that. On one hand he can tell Antauri everything and let him see the leader as a weak frail child...or He could just lie and keep up a happy charade...

...which Antauri, knowing him, will definitely figure out something is wrong.

"Don't even think about lying and keeping it all in."

Well so much for that.

Letting out a long sigh, Chiro just shrugged. "Nothing much...today was...Well...Nothing happened today, so I had nothing much to do but think...

...and..." He paused, glancing at the silver monkey, who seemed to watch him intently. "And well, I was thinking about how I came upon you guys, how you all had decided that I'm the One, despite me being...wel me, a kid."

"Then about hiw I let the team into danger and never thought twice about things...you know, whatever I had done...all the mess ups and stuff. I guess, I'm just feeling a bit low because it seems that most of the time, I'm the one who needs the saving. You guys get stuck because of me.

I know there are times where I have proven that I'm the leader, that I'm worthy of it, that I'm the prime ape. So I know that what I'm thinking about, it's all in the past and we have improved as a team and grown closer and have come a long way.

It's just the memories you know? I guess it's just a bit overwhelming."

They both sat in silence on top of the Super Robot. The sun was setting.

As the sky grew orange, Antauri spoke, "We are a team. It took everyone a while to get used to each other, to understand one another, but Chiro, remember this, no matter what, no matter who's at fault, we are the Super Robot Monkey Team. We are united, one. Together we have accomplished a lot. We have our off moments but see, look around you. This...this proof of what we have done, of what our mistakes and victories have led us to."

Ciro nodded, a faint smile growing across his face.

Antauri continued, "It is indeed normal for one to doubt oneself, you are no exception but remember we are not just a team, we are a family, aren't we? There are no secrets between us, we stay together and..." He pointed at Chiro, "we know when one of us is feeling down."

"You aren't alone. This is our battle. Just remember that."

As the final bit of sunlight went and the sky finally grew dark, the silver one went back in, "Chiro, come once your ready. I'll make some hot chocolate for us. It's about time we all relax and have a conversation or play."

Chiro smiled. What was he worried about? He forgot. Antauri had that affect, didn't he? Some might say that he's like a father figure for him.

Maybe he is. Chiro chuckled. Nah. Even if he saw the monkeys as family, he certainly couldnt label them as any normal family member.

Each of them were unique and that was made them who they are. Even Chiro himself. The Power Primate was in him for a reason. He may not know why but he knows what he can do. He need them and they needed him.

Together, they were invincible, even if they screwed up big time, together they have conquered and saved Shugazoom.

With a grin, Chiro got up and walked in. Though he did take one long look at the place he vowed to protect.

He shook his head and with a smirk went in.

For now, he had a game to plan.

He could have doubts later and he knew that when in Doubt, his family, I. E. His team, will be there for him.

And him, them.


End file.
